(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resource allocation and data receiving method, and particularly, it relates to a data receiving method applying a reliable resource allocation method and a HARQ in a relay system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The IEEE 802.16j task group (TG) has standardized the mobile multi-hop relay system. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a mobile multi-hop relay system according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile multi-hop relay system includes a relay station (RS), a multi-hop relay base station (MR-BS), and a mobile station (MS). The RS relays data between the MR-BS and the MS, and the MS can directly communicate with the MR-BS, and can communicate with at least one RS.
In the mobile multi-hop relay system, the RS receives a relay station uplink dedicated channel (RS_UL_DCH) from the MR-BS so as to transmit data to the MR-BS, and the RS_UL_DCH represents a channel that is allocated by fixing a resource in the uplink.
The RS_UL_DCH is managed by an RS_UL_DCH assignment information element (RS_UL_DCH assignment IE). FIG. 2 shows a resource allocation method according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 2, the RS_UL_DCH assignment IE is unidirectionally transmitted from the base station to the RS, and the resources used by the BS and the RS when the RS_UL_DCH assignment IE generates a loss because of a change of the radio channel are mismatched. That is, after transmitting the RS_UL_DCH assignment IE, the MR-BS considers that the RS will transmit data through a dedicated resources B that is allocated through the RS_UL_DCH assignment IE, but the RS transmits the data through a previously allocated dedicated resource A. Therefore, when the RS_UL_DCH assignment IE is lost, the data that are transmitted through the RS_UL_DCH are lost.
According to the related art, when the MR-BS transmits data through the RS_UL_DCH, it has no skill of controlling transmission errors.